One-shot Collection
by bbcherrytomato2
Summary: A compilation of One-shots written for writing bootcamps, competitions, or just for the heck of it. Mostly Dramione-centric, but will also feature other characters and pairings from JK Rowling's amazing Potterverse. There will also be one or two crossovers included in the mix.
1. Chapter 1 - Choosing Sides

**A/N: Hey, everyone! To all those who already know me and are reading either "The Time-turner" or "Evermore", I apologize for the long absence. I've been very busy editing my contemporary romance novel and joining writing bootcamps/competitions this past year. This is the result of one of those bootcamps. I hope you all like it. And don't worry, I'll be updating my other WIPs soon, so stay tuned.**

* * *

 **Written for: Wattpad's Fanfic Bootcamp 2018**

 **Fandom: Harry Potter/Dramione**

 **Word Count: 500 words**

 **Prompt: Pure Flash FanFiction story; Character must be in high-intensity - life or death - situation and end with cliffhanger. Narration only, no dialogue! Must be no more or less than 500 words.**

* * *

 **Choosing Sides**

The spells were flying everywhere. Red, blue, yellow, and green flashed all around as the combatants wordlessly cast curses at each other. Draco slid down to the floor, his back flushed against the stone wall. The Order had a traitor in their midst. Not even he, who spied on Lucius, Voldemort's right hand man, saw this coming. His father was out there, leading the charge. As was his deranged aunt, Bellatrix. The wall to his right exploded together with Longbottom. Draco scampered away and hid behind a fat column just as another body flew past him, slumping against the far wall, lifeless. Weaslette. Potter would be devastated when he returned.

If he even returned.

A movement to his left pulled him from his thoughts. Granger. She was leaning against his column's twin, blood dripping from her left arm. Her eyes darted to him, smiling in relief. He smiled back. Their brief moment was shattered when someone landed between them. Lovegood. Draco shuddered. That could've been _her_. He started to move towards Granger, but she shook her head. They'd discussed this scenario before. If the Order was cornered, he must remain hidden and maintain his cover. Even if it meant abandoning them to save himself.

Theoretically, it was a sound plan. He was more effective as a spy than a hero. In actuality, it was a shitty plan. How could he leave the people who gave him redemption? How could he leave _her_? Granger would never be taken alive. Not again. Not by Bellatrix. And that's what made that plan unacceptable. He could not leave without her. Two more bodies slammed beside Lovegood. Abbott and McMillan. They were dropping like flies! None of them was going to survive this.

Then, he heard his father bellowing his name. Granger's eyes flared in alarm. How did he know that you're here? She seemed to ask. His blood ran cold at the implication. Shit! Had his father always known that he was spying for the Order? His father's next words answered his question. He believed that the Order had kidnapped Draco and was holding him prisoner! His father didn't know that he was a turncoat! Draco sighed. He could still come out of this unscathed and with his cover intact. Still, was it what he wanted to do? Lucius might not be able to kill him should his treachery come to light. Bellatrix, however, would carry out the deed without even blinking. She had long shifted her undying loyalty to her snake-faced mentor. Family meant nothing to her.

He turned and locked eyes with Granger. She was nodding, as if encouraging him to play along his father's false assumptions. He shook his head. No matter what, he was never going back to Voldemort's camp. And if he were to die today...

She must know how he felt about her. So, he mouthed the three words he'd never uttered before and left his hiding place with his wand held before him, ready to do battle.

* * *

 **A/N: Comments please?**


	2. Chapter 2 - I'm Falling For You

**Written for: Wattpad's Fanfiction Bootcamp 2018**

 **Fandom: Harry Potter/Dramione**

 **Word Count: 799**

 **Song: "I'm Falling For You" by Chester See**

 **Prompt: Flash fiction inspired by the lyrics of any song / character's last words in a dialogue must be from the lyrics of the chosen song; Must be between 750-800 words.**

* * *

 **I'm Falling For You**

He watched her laugh at another one of Potter's lame jokes and he couldn't help but smile. She was that kind of person - always supportive of her friends, even their feeble attempts at humor. And he was privileged to share that same relationship with her now. Although, if he were to be honest, he wanted to be more than that.

It hadn't been easy. He didn't even think it was possible to be anything but enemies with the girl he used to torment in school. She proved him wrong. She offered not only compassion but also forgiveness. She had accepted her role as his case officer without animosity and worked tirelessly for his acquittal, two years after he was put on house arrest. It was during his long, drawn-out trial that they were able to slowly work around their painful history together. What began as a necessary truce blossomed into friendship. They kept on going out for lunch even after the trial, which made Potter and Weasley livid. However, when Hermione kept on reprimanding them for acting juvenile, the two gradually came around. Very gradually.

That was three years ago. Now, they'd reached the point where they apparated into each other's houses without any warning. Just like today. She and Potter had shown up in his living room bearing pizza, butterbeer, and popcorn. His flat had become their favorite hangout after she had convinced him to install that awesome Muggle home theater.

Two movies, three boxes of pizza, and a dozen Butterbeers later, Harry said his goodbyes. Hermione stayed behind to regale him with the details of her date with Dean Thomas. It wasn't a real date, she'd said. Just two friends sharing a common passion. He knew better, of course. No self-respecting bloke would spend his entire day cooped up in a museum with a female he only saw as a friend. Plus, it wasn't the first time Thomas had asked her out. It was only yesterday that she finally gave in.

Unfortunately for him, she'd obviously enjoyed their outing.

"You really must come with us next time, Draco. You'd love it," she said.

He grunted and grabbed a bottle of Ogden's Old. He quickly downed the shot and poured another. This disappeared as easily as the first. When he looked up, he saw Hermione frowning at him, her hands crossed over her chest.

"What's got you all sulky today? You barely said a word the whole time that Harry was here. Now you're drinking that garbage like there's no tomorrow. What's up with you?"

"Nothing!" he said, more loudly than he intended.

Hermione's frown deepened. "If you don't want us disturbing your precious time alone with yourself, then just say so, okay?"

"It's not that! I just...never mind," he sighed. He couldn't tell her that he didn't like her going out on dates. No matter how much it hurt. He couldn't risk losing her friendship.

"Never mind? You expect me to just ignore this? Something's obviously going on with you. I can't just let it go like that. If there's a problem, then let me help," she said, walking up to him and taking his hand in hers.

He was so tempted to tell her the truth. But he didn't want to scare her away, so he shook his head and turned back to his drink.

"You can't help me, Hermione. Not this time."

"Why? What happened?"

He almost laughed at that. _You happened_.

"Tell me, Draco," she insisted. "Please?"

This was the opening he'd been waiting for. After this, there was no turning back.

"I don't know how long I can stick around and be just another friend, Hermione."

"What do you mean?" she said, turning him around to face her.

"I'm torn between the chance for everything and a price that I can't pay. Losing you is something that I'd never choose. I told myself to wait. But it kills me everyday. I'm trying hard to be myself, but I always seem to fail. Cause every time I'm near you, I just seem to lose my head."

"Oh, Draco," her hand came up to cup his cheek, eyes shining brightly.

"I don't know how long before it breaks me up inside and all my strength has gone away...and it's too late before I say...I'm falling for you..."

He wanted to tell her everything, give voice to all the feelings he'd kept locked inside for so long. But before he could say another word, Hermione's arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him down into a mind-blowing kiss. When they finally pulled away, she was smiling the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

And it said it all for him. They were going to be okay.

Because in spite of all his faults, she had fallen for him, too.

* * *

 **A/N: What other song do you think could be a good inspiration for a Dramione story?**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Witch and the Fairy

**Written for: Wattpad's Fanfiction Bootcamp 2018**

 **Prompt: We want a 1K min. - 1.2K max one shot. Write us a dialogue between good vs. evil, a good old battle of wits. Here's the catch, it must be a crossover. So any 'good/heroic' character from any fandom versus any 'bad/villainy' character from any fandom. No OC's are allowed.**

 **Characters/Fandoms: Maleficent/Disney and Hermione Granger/Harry Potter**

 **No. of Words: 1,192**

* * *

 **The Witch and the Fairy**

Hermione was floating on air. Draco had just confessed his true feelings for her. After almost a year of working together as Head Prefects, the proud Slytherin Prince had finally admitted that he was in love with her! And she just couldn't stop smiling as she picked some wild mushrooms for tomorrow's Potions project.

"He's going to break your heart, you know," a deep, feminine voice said from behind her.

She jumped to her feet, wand in hand, and searched for the source of the voice.

"Who's there? Show yourself," she said, sweeping her surroundings with her wand. "Homenum Revelio," she muttered under her breath.

"That won't work on me," the voice laughed in amusement.

"Who are you?" Hermione said, "Why won't it work on you?"

"Because I'm not human."

Hermione frowned. _Not human? Shit! I need to get out of here!_

"You're a bit skittish for a war heroine, aren't you?" the voice chuckled. "Alright, I'm coming out. It's hard to talk from these bushes anyway."

The outline of a horned figure emerged from behind a curtain of ivy. An image from the childhood stories her mother used to read to her came to mind, making her gasp.

 _But it couldn't be her!_

Still, she whispered tentatively, "Maleficent?"

"Truly a smart witch, isn't she, Diaval?" the figure chuckled.

"B-but...you're not real. You're just a fairy tale!"

The figure gave out a low, throaty laugh before completely walking out of the shadows. Hermione could see her now - a tall, willowy woman with an arresting, sophisticated face, clothed from head to toe in shimmering black, dark horns curving magnificently on top of her head. On her right hand was a wooden staff, a huge, amber stone glowed at its tip where a raven comfortably sat.

"Yes, that's what I've been reduced to, I'm afraid. However, that doesn't mean that I or the stories you humans call _'fairy tales'_ weren't true. I'm sure that you, Hermione, being the smartest witch of your age, are well aware that every myth has some truth in it."

"Wait! Wait! How do you know me?"

Maleficent glanced at the raven beside her, a knowing smile gracing her pouty lips.

"Word travels fast. Magic, you know," she said, snapping her fingers.

The forest was suddenly bathed with an ethereal glow, fireflies and pixies with almost human faces carelessly flitting about.

"Okay...so...if this isn't just my overactive imagination playing tricks on me again and I'm really talking to a character from a child's storybook, then why are you here? If you're going to kill me, you're up for a fight. I know how to defend myself," she said, pointing her wand at Maleficent.

Hermione felt quite foolish when Maleficent quirked a brow at her while the raven cackled. She would never admit it, but she knew that if it really came down to battling an evil fairy bent on destroying her, then she's as good as dead. Her skills won't be enough to protect her from a creature as magically powerful as Maleficent.

"Relax, my dear. I came here to warn you, nothing more," Maleficent said.

"Warn me? About what?"

Maleficent waved her hand and a makeshift throne of intertwining vines and wild flowers appeared in front of Hermione. With a swish of her cape, she lowered herself onto it with all the pomp and regal bearing of a queen. She again raised her brow at the Gryffindor witch, as if challenging her to do the same.

Hermione rolled her eyes and flicked her wand, conjuring a squishy, maroon armchair for herself. She then sat on it with as much elegance as she could muster.

Maleficent clapped and said, "Bravo! You really are very talented...for a human."

The raven wobbled on its perch as it squacked at her. Hermione ignored it.

"You haven't answered my question. What do you want to warn me about?"

"He's going to break your heart."

"Yes, I believe that was your opening line. But, who's going to break my heart?"

"That blonde boy trailing after you when you're picking herbs in the forest."

 _How did she know that? Was she spying on me?_

"Draco?"

"Oh, is that his name? It sounds malevolent, doesn't it? Draco...Dragon. Did you know that I can turn myself into a dragon?"

"Well, that's how the story goes, but I used to think that it was just an exaggerated way of describing someone with a terrible temper," Hermione replied with a smirk.

Maleficent laughed. "Believe me, my dear. That's not even the half of it. You really wouldn't like me when I'm angry," Maleficent said, winking.

Hermione was about to speak when the horned fairy raised a finger and said, "By the way, I never spied on you. You just kept on popping up in places where I was at, couldn't help but see you strutting around with that boy. But enough about me. Let's go back to your...Draco. You really shouldn't trust him."

"What do you mean? Is he hiding something from me?" Hermione felt a cold chill run down her spine. Was Harry right in not trusting Draco?

Maleficent shrugged. "All men keep secrets. It's in their nature."

"How do you know that? You live in your enchanted forest, away from all humans. How can you say that about men. Have you ever even been with one?" Hermione spat, annoyed that she almost believed that Maleficent knew something about Draco that she didn't.

Pain flashed in Maleficent's eyes, but it was so brief Hermione wasn't sure if it really happened. "I had the misfortune of meeting the worst of your kind. His name was Stefan, a simple farm boy, or so I thought. I was very young, too gullible for my own good. I thought he really liked me..."

Hermione waited, but Maleficent seemed lost in her own thoughts. After a beat, she decided to break the silence. "And?"

Maleficent's haunted eyes swiftly turned hard, her lips curling into a sneer. "I was stupid! He only wanted riches! Power! And he used me to get both!"

Hermione snorted, "Draco doesn't need _me_ to get riches. He's got as much gold as King Midas himself!"

"But what about power, hmm? A man never feels complete without it." As if sensing Hermione's apprehension, Maleficent plodded on, "Will he be more powerful with you by his side? _Think_ , Hermione. Is it the one thing that only _you_ can give? What else, besides your blind devotion, will he gain by having you as his...whatever. "

 _Could she be right? Is Draco using me? Why?_

Harry's words came back to taunt her. He's just using you to rebuild his family's reputation, to regain power, her best friend had said.

Hermione shook her head in denial. _No! He could've had power as Voldemort's trusted ally, yet he defected to our side!_

When she turned back to refute Maleficent's words, Hermione found that she was already gone, with no sign whatsoever that the fairy was ever there.

Still, as Hermione stepped inside the Entrance Hall, promptly greeted by a smiling Draco, she heard Maleficent's voice inside her head.

"Use your brain, Hermione, not your heart."

* * *

 **A/N: Which Disney character would you like to see in a Dramione fanfic?**


	4. Chapter 4 - Going Muggle

**Written for: Wattpad's Fanfiction Bootcamp 2018**

 **Prompt: Write about an event that creates an alternate universe for the fandom of your choice. Was it a natural or man-made disaster? A disease? What event created the AU for your fandom. Your story must explain what happened and describe the new AU (alternate universe). Only canon characters may be used. Must be a 1k min - 1.2k max one shot.**

 **Fandom: Harry Potter**

 **AU Creating Event: Outbreak/Plague**

 **Word Count: 1000-1200**

* * *

 **Going Muggle**

The sharp rapping on the door caused the inhabitants of the boarded-up warehouse to huddle closer together. Being trapped indoors for almost two weeks had made them all jumpy. The house elf that used to bring them food and supplies had stopped coming two days ago and they did not want to even speculate on why. The virus, as Madame Pomfrey had explained, affected not just humans, but every living creature that had the misfortune of contracting it. The loud banging continued, getting more persistent by the second. When no one dared to venture to the door, a wisp of a girl with dirty blonde hair stood from the corner and walked towards it.

"Luna! Don't!" a black-haired boy called out to her.

"It could be Harry and the others, Dean," she replied, her hand resting on the plank of wood barring the door.

"We don't even know if they made it out," Dean protested. Lavender, Parvati, and Padma nodded in agreement, their eyes wide with fear.

"And even if they did, they could be infected," a red-headed boy argued.

Luna turned to him, head shaking in disappointment. "I can't believe you said that, Ron. They're your friends! Aren't you concerned for them?"

"I am! But are you sure that they're the ones out there? What if-"

Before Ron could finish his sentence, the bar was flung to the floor and Luna proceeded to open the numerous locks. She paused, and as if giving consideration to Ron's argument, retrieved the wooden plank from the floor before carefully turning the knob. When the door was finally ajar, she swiftly jumped back and held the plank aloft, ready to strike if needed.

She sighed in relief when the head of Harry Potter peaked through the opening, his emerald eyes bright, his face clear of any greenish tinge.

"Luna!" Harry cried, bursting through the door to embrace her. Within seconds, the whole room had exploded into a mixture of laughter, tears, and hugs. Hope was restored with the return of their leader. Nobody noticed the other people slipping in behind Harry.

It was Seamus Finnigan who eventually took notice of the group of Slytherins standing quietly in one corner - Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and Daphne Greengrass.

"What are they doing here?" he croaked, his hands balling into fists.

The atmosphere promptly turned volatile, the two groups staring each other down with Harry standing almost like a reluctant referee in the middle.

"Hey, guys! Enough of this. They helped me escape, okay? It was Draco's elf, Ginger, who'd been bringing you food these past two weeks. She came to apparate Draco home, but Draco told her to look for other survivors first," Harry explained.

"So why didn't she just apparate us from here?" Ron asked, glaring at Malfoy.

Harry swallowed and glanced back at Draco, who shrugged.

"We...we didn't know where she could take you. Malfoy Manor was no longer safe..."

"Why?" Ron persisted.

"Because my parents have been infected, Weaslebee. Happy now?" Draco spat.

Ron's stance softened a bit. He never liked Malfoy, but the blonde Slytherin was apparently on the same boat as him now. His parents had also quarantined themselves in the Burrow after Molly had been bitten by an infected Percy. Ginny was sent to Bill's where Fred and George were also staying.

"Where's Hermione...and...Neville?" Luna asked, reaching for Harry's hand.

Harry turned pale, his eyes taking on a pained expression.

"Voldemort. He's going to experiment on them, especially on Hermione," he said, slumping into the nearest chair, his fingers running through his hair.

"What? Why?" Ron asked, taking the chair beside Harry.

Harry looked to Malfoy, as if asking him to explain.

"Contrary to what Madame Pomfrey said, the virus doesn't affect Muggle-borns. Okay, they do get sick, but just for a while, and they don't turn into salivating, rabid, green monsters like everyone else does," Malfoy said.

"How do you know this?" Dean asked.

"Ginger...before she disappeared...overheard the Dark Lord and my father. He experimented on my parents first, thinking that Purebloods were immune, but when they turned, he needed new test subjects," Malfoy replied. "The virus was supposed to be a cure for the first outbreak, that flu-like disease which Virgil, that deranged scientist who turned out to be actually a vindictive Squib, had spread through our water system making all of us who were not Muggle-born, including Voldemort, lose our magic."

"Wait, Voldemort doesn't have magic?" Ron exclaimed.

Harry nodded, "Yes, which is why he is so keen on analyzing Hermione and the other Muggle-borns. He wants to know why they're the only ones who still have magic."

"That's why he attacked Hogwarts, to get more Muggle-borns," Blaise said.

Ron's face fell, "And he has them all at the Manor?"

Malfoy nodded grimly.

"We have to rescue them," Seamus cried.

"Of course! But without magic?" retorted Dean. The once silent hideout immediately turned into a cacophony of dissenting opinions, both for and against the idea.

"We don't need magic to rescue them," Luna said in her naturally sleepy voice.

Harry still marveled at how Luna never failed to silence a raging crowd with her calmness.

"She's right," Malfoy said. "Voldemort and his thugs don't have magic, either. So, we're basically on even ground."

"Basically. But if it comes to brute strength, they're at an advantage," Ron scoffed.

Malfoy laughed. "If Granger could hear you now. She almost broke my nose during third year, but not by brute strength."

"She did take you by surprise," Theo sniggered.

"Then that's what we're going to do - take them by surprise!" Seamus laughed, bumping fists with Dean.

"How? We can't even apparate, not without magic," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Even if you were still magical, you won't be able to apparate inside Malfoy Manor. It's protected by blood wards, hence only those with Malfoy blood can apparate into or disapparate from the manor," Malfoy explained with a huff.

"Do you think they're still in effect?" Harry asked.

Malfoy gave him a condescending smile. "Maybe. There are other ways to get into the manor, though, passages not affected by the wards. I've tested them myself, they're safe."

"Okay. We have a way in. But how do we fight them?" scoffed Ron, not willing to give Malfoy complete victory.

Harry gave him a mischievous smile as he grabbed a large backpack from Blaise.

"Before we came here, we snuck into a police armory in London. I don't know if you're aware, or how it actually happened, but the Rabid Plague has already reached the Muggle community. It's pandemonium out there. I figured that since we're all practically Muggles now, then what better way to fight Voldemort and his goons than by Muggle means," Harry said as he continued to empty the backpack of its contents.

"Yes! Now we're talking," Dean said. Growing up with a Muggle mother and stepfather, he was quite familiar with Muggle contraptions.

"What are those?" Ron asked, pointing to the assortment of unfamiliar paraphernalia Harry had laid out on the table.

"Ever heard of tasers and tear gas?" Harry smirked.

* * *

 **A/N: Just had a thought. This would make a good multi-part fic, don't you think? Comments, please? Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 - A New Riddle

**Written for: Wattpad's Fanfiction Bootcamp 2018**

 **Prompt: We want a 1.2 k min - 1.5 max one shot. In this round we want you to write about an OC that travels back in time and change the reality of the canon character(s) in the fandom of your choice. Who is this mysterious OC character? What did they do to change reality? No AU allowed, only an alternate reality for one or more of the canon characters. The main character that time travels and changes the reality must be an original character.**

 **Fandom: Harry Potter**

 **Canon Characters: Merope Gaunt, Tom Riddle, Jr.**

 **Original Characters: Liliane Camden, Alphonsus Smith**

 **Word count: 1497**

* * *

 **A New Riddle**

After the war, people had talked ad nauseam about the tragedy, or curse, depending on which side of the conflict they were on, that was Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, and his mysterious disappearance. There were speculations, theories, and wild guesses. What was never said was that the problem started way before Voldemort was born.

Well, that's going to be addressed soon, the former Ravenclaw thought.

Liliane Camden absently slipped a hand into her pocket, her fingers wrapping around the stolen, no, _borrowed,_ time-turner. She was kneeling behind the bushes, quietly watching 13-year-old Merope ogle young Tom Riddle as he rode past the Gaunt residence on his magnificent white steed, looking like the dashing prince from fairy tales. She now understood why Merope had gone to great lengths to ensnare him. He was extremely handsome and his good standing in the community, plus his family's affluence, which the Gaunts sorely lacked, had made him irresistible to the last descendant of Salazar Slytherin. He was also the perfect escape for Merope. From what she'd learned during her research, Merope had a horrible family life. Her father was an abusive man who treated her like a slave while her brother was a demented freak who found pleasure in torturing Muggles. Who wouldn't want to get away from that?

Liliane, though, would provide Merope with another way to escape her abhorrent situation. She would take her to Hogwarts, to Professor Dumbledore. Liliane wasn't close to the legendary man, but she knew enough about him. Dumbledore would take Merope in and lead her on a different path, a path that would not involve hoodwinking unsuspecting Muggle men, a path that would not give birth to the Darkest Wizard of all time, a path that would not bring about the deaths of countless, innocent people. Including Liliane's brother.

Glancing down at her watch, she grimaced. Only 15 minutes left before the polyjuice wore off. She sighed in relief when Merope started walking back to the house. As soon as the girl was inside, Liliane dashed towards the door, composed herself and knocked on the door. When there was no answer, she knocked again. Finally, the door opened a fraction, revealing Merope's wide eyes.

"Good morning, young lady. Is your father home?" Liliane said, lowering her voice to sound more mature. Of course, she knew that Marvolo wasn't home, she'd made sure of it.

"N-no one's here. Just me," Merope replied.

"Well then, I suppose I'd just give this to you," Liliane said, handing over an envelope with the Hogwarts seal emblazoned on the flap.

Merope's eyes flared, obviously recognizing the seal. Instantly, the door flew open, Merope's slim fingers grabbing the envelope. She gasped when she saw her name written on it. It was one of many that Liliane had found in Filch's office during inspection, trash that the old man forgot to dispose of. Apparently, Merope had been invited to attend Hogwarts, yet was unable, or probably forbidden to.

"That's my name! Are you inviting me to attend H-Hogwarts?" Merope breathed, her eyes shining with hope.

"Yes, that is correct," Liliane smiled.

"B-but why? Father said...we're...not welcome there."

Liliane scoffed, "That letter proves otherwise, doesn't it? You're a Gaunt, descendant of one of Hogwarts' founders. Why would you not be welcomed there?"

The smile that slowly grew on Merope's face sent chills down Liliane's spine making her doubt, for the very first time, the wisdom of her mission.

"True. Father taught us about our heritage, the purity of our blood, our birthright, and how we are above everyone else," Merope said, her eyes taking on a crazed look.

That gave Liliane pause, but she swallowed the niggling doubt in her heart and continued as planned, "See? Then, you definitely belong in Hogwarts."

An unnerving giggle escaped Merope's lips before being hidden behind a dainty hand. Her eyes darted around, as if making sure that they were still alone.

"Can we go there now?" she breathed.

Liliane's heart almost stopped. Was it really going to be this easy? And she thought she'd need to come back here a couple of times before she could convince Merope to come away with her! Apparently, Merope was more eager to leave her family than she'd anticipated.

"We can, but what about your father, won't he be looking for you?"

Anger briefly flashed in Merope's eyes, but was quickly replaced by a deep sadness that made Liliane wonder if it was contrived.

"I think he would actually be happy to finally get rid of me," she said softly, "He and Morfin don't think much of me."

 _Well, at least that's true._

"The letter was addressed to you, anyway. So, I think it's okay if you come with me to Hogwarts now," Liliane said hastily. She could feel her fingers tingling, signaling that the polyjuice would be wearing off soon.

Merope practically jumped with glee before dashing back inside the house. Within seconds, she was back, clutching a small suitcase to her chest. She must've noted Liliane's surprise because she said with an impish smile, "I always kept my clothes packed...just in case..."

Realizing that the tingling feeling was now spreading up her arm, Liliane just nodded and took Merope's hand, dragging her to where they could apparate into Hogsmeade. "Hold on to me tight and close your eyes. Don't let go, no matter how uncomfortable it feels, okay?"

Merope nodded, fear turning her pale face even paler. Liliane wasted no time in disapparating from there. When they landed in Hogsmeade, just a few meters from Hogwarts, the tingling sensation was already running up her neck. Seeing that she could no longer go to Hogwarts with Merope, she disentangled herself from the younger girl's hold and shook her none too gently.

"Merope! Open your eyes! We're here."

Merope, used to taking orders, promptly complied. Her mouth fell open when she saw what was looming before her. Liliane almost smiled. She had the same reaction when she first came here. But time would not permit her to indulge that memory, so she tugged on Merope's arm to make her re-focus her attention.

"I can't go inside with you...I-I need to go somewhere," she rasped, the polyjuice was starting to wear off. Seeing fear returning to Merope's eyes, she continued, "You don't need me there anymore. You have your letter. Just go up to the gate," she gasped, her skin was starting wobble. "A house elf will greet you...ask for Professor Dumbledore...show him your letter..."

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Merope asked, looking at her curiously.

"I'm fine! Repeat what I just said," Liliane gasped.

"G-go t-to the gate...ask for Professor...Dumble-"

"Dumbledore!" Liliane almost screamed.

"Dumbledore...yes! Show him my letter...Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes! Go, Merope! Now!" Liliane bellowed.

Merope jumped back and started running towards Hogwarts. It was all Liliane needed to see. She knew that Merope would be welcomed into Hogwarts by Professor Dumbledore. That great man never turned anyone away. Not half-giants nor juvenile werewolves. Not even young orphans, no matter the darkness he saw in them. He certainly would not turn away a helpless, young girl with her name written on a Hogwarts letter. She regretted sending Merope away like that. But she couldn't let the younger girl see her face - just in case they met again in the future, now that her life had been drastically changed.

Liliane ran behind an abandoned shop as she transformed back to herself. She took out the time-turner and twisted the small knob as many times as needed to return to her own time. Her feet had barely touched the floor of her office in the Department of Mysteries when she heard her name being bellowed by her boss, Alphonsus Smith. Straightening her dress, Liliane ran out of the office, mentally preparing herself for the usual tirade. She almost fainted when she saw who was standing beside Smith. Tom Riddle. Junior.

"Ah, Miss Camden! Late again?" Smith sneered.

Still shocked by what happened, she simply shook her head in denial.

"Cat got your tongue, Ms. Camden?" Smith sneered again.

What really shocked her was that Tom looked nothing like Voldemort. He was as handsome as sin, in spite of the salt and pepper hair. He looked exactly like his father! Was her trip back in time all for nothing?

 _Obviously! Tom Riddle Jr. still exists, doesn't he? All that trouble for nothing!_

Then, Tom Riddle, Jr. gave her a lopsided, charming grin. She wanted to die.

"Give the poor girl a break, Alphonsus. It's not everyday that a young witch finds the Minister for Magic standing in front of her, after all."

Smith laughed, "You're such a tease, Tom. Go ring shopping with your fianceé. About time that you got married like the rest of us, unfortunate fools."

Tom winked, offering his arm to her with another dashing smile.

 _Wait! What? Minister for Magic? Fianceé? Shit! What have I done?_

This time, Liliane Camden did faint.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Interesting enough? Comments, please!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Hunter and the Witch

**A/N: Written for the final round of Wattpad's Fanfiction Bootcamp**

 **Prompt: We want a 1.5K(min) - 2K (max) one shot. Take one canon character, from any fandom of your choice, then throw that character into a different fandom (crossover) that you think would make a good alternative for his/her current one. Use all the canon material of this new fandom universe that became your character's new world. Also important, is to write your character as IC (In Character) meaning you may not deviate from his/her canon personality, mannerisms or traits.**

 **Fandom Crossover: Supernatural/Harry Potter**

 **Main Character: Dean Winchester**

 **Word Count: 1999K**

* * *

 **The Hunter and the Witch**

Dean Winchester snatched his satchel from the Impala's trunk after parking it a few houses away from the one they were surveying, known hideout to a pack of werewolves. Dean started working with the Magical Congress after he accidentally helped their curse breaker escape a coven of vampires. And they had just given him this new assignment. Unlike the others which involved creatures that had wandered into heavily populated non-magical territories, in this one he's to collaborate with three wizards from the British Ministry of Magic.

Well, two wizards and a witch, specifically.

He'd met with them a few days ago and, although he preferred working alone since his brother, Sam, had gone off to college and Dad started going on his own 'hunting trips', he found that he was amenable to having some company for a change.

Especially when said company included an attractive witch with a sexy accent.

 _Keep your head out of the gutter, Dean. We're working, remember?_

He shook his head and chuckled softly. That's exactly what Sam would've said. Sam was turning into a prude in his opinion. Dean was just stepping into the abandoned hovel that they had chosen to use for this assignment when he heard Hermione talking to Harry, the bespectacled, dark-haired wizard who was busy scanning the surrounding area.

"Are you sure this is the right house?"

"Of course, Hermione. We wouldn't be here if I wasn't," Harry replied, swinging his head back to their target.

"But haven't seen anyone come in or out of that house. And we've been here three days!"

"Yeah, mate. There's been no magical activity out here, either. Maybe Neville was wrong. Maybe the timing-"

"Maybe we should trust him once in a while, Ron," Harry snapped back, cutting Ron off. "He was right the first time, wasn't he? Yet we didn't listen to him."

Dean decided that it was time to make his presence known before the conversation turned volatile.

"Hey, y'all! What's up?" Dean said, dropping his satchel with a thud.

All three sets of eyes swiveled to him with differing expressions. He didn't like how the redheaded wizard's blue ones seemed to size him up. But for Hermione's sake, he ignored the urge to beat the prick's freckled nose to a pulp and smiled instead.

"Hey, Dean," Harry said, giving him a mock salute. Hermione waved while the freckled redhead ignored him.

Dean had been briefed about the three war heroes. How the redhead had earned that title was lost on him, though. All he seemed to be good at was shoveling food into his piehole.

And glaring at him, of course.

They were Aurors, the equivalent of non-magical police, which made him wonder how Ron was able to qualify for that job. Hermione wasn't an Auror, but due to her extensive knowledge and experience in tracking down and battling Death Eaters (whatever those were), her boss had loaned her to the Auror Department for this sensitive mission. She said that it wasn't as dangerous as facing Voldemort (Harry's nemesis, she'd explained), but apprehending fugitives who eerily called themselves 'Revived Death Eaters', with a werewolf in tow, was definitely a close second. That group had been wreaking havoc in Muggle cities in the UK for the past year. Now, they had spread into the cities of America. Naturally, the UK Ministry of Magic had to send their best team to deal with this new threat.

Which meant them, the 'Golden Trio'.

"So, what have you got?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Ron grumbled, slumping back against the wall with a huff.

Dean couldn't tell if Ron was bored or annoyed, so he let it pass.

Harry, ever the cooperative one, rose from his perch and walked over to the makeshift kitchen. "Want some coffee, Dean?" Harry asked, pouring from a thermos.

"Sure, I can use the pick-me-up," Dean took the cup from Harry and sipped. It tasted like shit. These Britons really know dick about coffee.

"There's been no activity inside the house. No magical activity, anyway," Harry said, a frowning.

"Is that what got Ginger's panties in a knot?" Dean said behind his cup.

Harry choked on his coffee, wracked by a coughing fit.

"Yes, I suppose. He just wants this to be over. He's feeling a little guilty, actually. We could've stopped Greyback back in London. If he only took our friend's tip a bit more seriously," Harry said, shaking his head. "Luna, another close friend of ours, almost died because of that oversight. And Ron hasn't forgiven himself for that. He sees this now as a personal crusade."

Serves him right for not checking things out, Dean wanted to say. Rule #1 of detective work: Do not ignore leads, no matter how stupid they sound.

"This Greyback, he's the one turning people into werewolves, right?" Dean asked. Harry nodded. "What's his angle?"

"He wants to build a werewolf army," Harry replied without blinking.

"Is he fucking out of his mind?"

Harry chuckled, "Apparently."

"I hate werewolves," Dean said, downing the rest of his coffee. "They're hard to kill. Only a silver bullet can really put them down."

"Have you ever hunted one?"

"Nah. But my dad did, once. I was too young at the time."

"Why can't we just storm that house and use magic so we can get this over with?" Ron said, jumping up to his feet.

"Ron, you were there at the meeting with MACUSA last Monday, weren't you? You know that they're placing limitations on our use of magic after a whole busload of Muggles saw us levitating those kids from the burning wreckage. They're very strict about keeping the Statute of Secrecy here," Harry said impatiently.

Ron rolled his eyes at him and went back to twirling his wand. He was getting restless and that didn't bode well. Restlessness leads to carelessness. Dean was thinking of ways to keep Ron preoccupied or at least focused on their task when Hermione gasped and grabbed the wand from her back pocket.

"Someone had just apparated inside the house," she said, eyes blazing.

Dean grimaced. He still didn't get how these wizards preferred that way of getting around. It's fast, yes, but it was horrible! He had been introduced to that unusual mode of conveyance before and he didn't like it one bit. Only his pride had prevented him from barfing his overlarge American breakfast on the polished shoes of his MACUSA contact. He'd rather walk, run, or drive than go through that experience again.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ron said, pushing himself off the wall.

"We can't go in yet," Harry said. "MACUSA's sending people."

"What? They'd be gone before MACUSA gets here," Ron argued.

Dean saw his point. Dangerous as it was, they couldn't pass up this opportunity. This Greyback could be in there right this very minute, getting ready to turn the seven Muggles being held inside into freaking werewolves!

"We could go through the back door," Hermione said.

"There's a back door?" Dean asked, incredulous. "Then why did we park our sorry butts facing the front door when there's a back door all along?"

"We wanted to see who's coming or going," replied Harry.

"Why would anyone go through the front door if they can do that magic stuff and materialize inside the house at the flick of that stick you're all so attached to?" Dean said. He smirked when he was met by silence. "Okay, here's what we'll do. Harry and I will take the front and you two...oper-apper-whatever it is you do to disappear and appear somewhere...to the back door. Let's do this together, okay?"

"What's our signal?" asked Harry.

"I'll scream like a banshee," Dean said, forcing himself to keep a straight face.

Harry and Hermione laughed, breaking the tension.

"Seriously. I can really scream like a banshee."

"How about we just synchronize our watches and burst through the door in thirty seconds?" Hermione said, smirking.

 _Oh, she is sooo cute. Shit! Focus, Dean!_

"Agreed," Harry and Ron said in unison. Dean nodded and followed suit.

When they were all synchronized, Dean grabbed his trusty shotgun from the satchel, cocked it and turned to the Golden Trio. "Let's rock and roll!"

Hermione took Ron's arm and flicked her wand. Both disappeared with a crack. When Harry made to take his arm, Dean jumped back and shook his head.

"I can run faster than you can disappear. Are you up to it?" He sprinted straight to the door before Harry could respond. When he glanced to his left, Harry was already there, panting, wand held high, shaking his head.

They both glanced down at their watches and once the countdown reached zero, Dean slammed his shoulder against the door with as much force as he could muster. It gave out with a satisfying crunch. Sparks started flying around the house. Dean made his way through the carnage, looking for Greyback. He searched all the rooms upstairs, but no Greyback. When he returned, Harry was already tying the captured fugitives' hands while Ron was assisting the bewildered captives onto the their feet. Hermione, however, was not there.

"Where's Hermione?" Dean asked.

"She followed you upstairs," Harry replied, bewildered.

Dean froze. _Shit! I must've missed a room!_

He ran back up the stairs, fear propelling him. What he saw next twisted his gut. At the end of the hall stood Hermione, gnarled fingers wrapped around her slim throat. And behind her Dean saw who those fingers belonged to - Greyback. His yellow eyes were sparkling malevolently, fangs bared in a macabre smile.

"I've heard of you, Winchester. You've destroyed a few of my brethren," the werewolf growled.

"Let her go and I'll be merciful," Dean spat.

Greyback laughed, "Not how it works, Winchester. Let's trade. You for her."

Dean gritted his teeth, carefully considering his options. If only Hermione would move her head... just a little to the left...

No, he couldn't risk it. He must think of another way. Just as he was about to throw down his shotgun, Hermione slammed her head back, right into the werewolf's throat. Greyback roared and staggered back, his hand going to the throat that was now spurting blood. Hermione, freed all of sudden, fell forward, giving Dean a clean shot. He did not hesitate this time. Lifting the gun with the silver bullet, Dean aimed for the heart and squeezed.

BAM!

A red spot bloomed in the middle of Greyback's chest, his face twisting into a hideous grimace as he slowly fell to his knees. He managed to cough out an evil snigger before finally toppling over.

"You did it!" Hermione squealed. She ran to Dean and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"We both did, Hermione. What's that in your hair?"

Hermione pulled away and fished out a silver stick from her bun, brown curls cascading down her shoulders.

"A gift from my mother," she whispered sadly, handing it to Dean.

The pointed tip was now crimson with werewolf blood. Dean wiped it off his sleeve before returning it to Hermione.

"It saved you," Dean said.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. We make a good team, you know?"

"Absolutely! You've got nerves of steel."

"I had a lot of practice, I guess."

An awkward silence ensued as Dean found himself staring at Hermione, wondering if she'd slap him if he kissed her. He shook himself back to his senses.

"Let's go. I'm sure your freckled boyfriend is dying to get me out of your hair...figuratively speaking, of course," he added when he saw Hermione frown.

"How did you know that we're together?"

Dean smirked, "Oh, I have feelers for these things. Keeps me out of trouble." _But for you, I won't mind getting in trouble._

Hermione smiled before turning away.

 _Damn! Why are the good ones always taken?_ Dean thought as he watched Hermione walk down the stairs.

And probably out of his life.

 _Holy crap! I'm beginning to sound like a lovesick puppy!_

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed reading this one. It was a difficult prompt for me since I don't write any Fanfic other than HP. But I do love Supernatural! Maybe now I can start writing fanfic for this fandom. Who knows? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
